


Hurt

by Brodorovna



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Angst, Detective, Detective Noir, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Songfic, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brodorovna/pseuds/Brodorovna
Summary: Работа детектива всегда связана с грязью, болью и смертью. Как не утонуть в омуте безумия? Иногда просто нужно получить в напарники правильного человека.Нео-нуарный детектив в абстрактом западном городе, вдохновлённый "Настоящим детективом".





	1. Core Chant

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Это произведение нельзя обозвать сонгфиком в полной мере, но каждая глава, как и название фика, навеяны определёнными композициями. Само название навеяно песней "Hurt" в исполнении Джонни Кеша.

Душно до тошноты. Голова гудит, а тело будто налито свинцом. Темно, хоть глаз выколи. Холодно. Тесно.   
Страшно. Панически страшно. Даже рукой пошевелить боязно. Потому что если он пошевелит рукой — он узнает правду. А этой правды он боится до истерики. Нужно успокоиться. Глубокий вдох, медленный выдох. Ещё раз. Не помогает. Сердце всё равно стучит где-то в горле, то ли от ужаса, то ли он той дряни, которой его накачали. Пахнет свежим деревом и сыростью. От этого запаха засосало под ложечкой, а руки взмокли. Неужели это правда? Нет, это не может быть правдой. Он сжимает и разжимает кулаки, избавляясь от влаги на ладонях, и, с замиранием сердца, ведёт кончиками пальцев вдоль рубашки, цепляя комочки грязи, задевает большим пальцем ремень, касается брюк и останавливается. Что он будет делать, если это правда? Соберись. Давай. Делай хоть что-то.   
Подушечки пальцев спускаются по брючине к поверхности, на которой он лежит. Тонкая кожа тут же чувствует колючки нешлифованной древесины, которая мгновенно занозит пальцы. Ладонь медленно проскальзывает чуть дальше и быстро наталкивается на препятствие. Он ведёт рукой вверх вдоль стенки, цепляя кончик гвоздя, и вновь натыкается на стенку. Нет, это уже не стенка. Это крышка.   
  
Мужчина вздрогнул всем телом и резко сел на кровати, тяжело дыша. Слабо понимая, что происходит, он обвёл помещение мутноватым взглядом. Прикроватный светильник заливал небольшую комнатушку тёплым янтарным светом, добавляя некоторый уют бардаку на полу: мятому чёрному пиджаку, одинокой туфельке и блестящей обёртке от презерватива.   
Он сделал глубокий вдох, чуть дрожащей рукой вытащил из пачки на тумбочке тонкую сигарету, некоторое время покрутил табачное изделие в худых пальцах и прикурил, глядя пустыми глазами в пол. Сердце всё ещё бешено колотилось, дыхание скакало, в голове чуть плыло, а рука тряслась так, что приходилось ловить фильтр губами.  
— Плохой сон? — Рангику, блестящая от капель воды, промокнула каскад тяжелых рыжих локонов полотенцем и прошла босяком по мягкому ковру в комнату. Опустившись на измятую простынь, девушка с любопытством посмотрела на случайного любовника. На её вопрос он рассеянно кивнул и зачесал назад пряди чёрных волос. Весь прошедший месяц — непрерывный плохой сон, переросший в настоящий кошмар наяву.  
— А я и не думала, что вы можете быть... таким, господин детектив, — игриво произнесла она, вытянувшись на широкой кровати, чтобы достать сигареты.  
Мужчина лишь тяжело вздохнул. Да уж, он и сам не знал. Как так случилось? Он просто зашел выпить по пути... Ах да… по пути оттуда…  
Да, точно... он брёл домой уже изрядно подшофе и решил заглянуть в бар неподалёку, чтобы упиться окончательно и хотя бы ненадолго забыть весь случившийся кошмар, но тут она. Случайная встреча. Старая знакомая. Милая рыженькая однокурсница его сестры, почти на десять лет младше, которой он когда-то помогал подготовиться к школьным экзаменам. За пять лет она превратилась в очаровательную женщину с немного печальными серыми глазами и глубоким декольте чёрного платья. Теперь она обращается к нему на "ты" и курит тонкие ментоловые сигареты, эротично обнимая фильтр пухлыми коралловыми губками, оставляя на бумаге следы помады.  
Они долго говорили. Вернее, говорила в основном она, а он пил. Чёрт, он давно столько не пил... И вот результат. Умудренный жизнью старший брат подруги, нетерпеливо стискивает её в баре, в такси откровенно лезет ей под юбку, почти рвёт её платье в прихожей, швыряет на кровать и трахает так, будто хочет изгнать из неё дьявола. Она то кричит и дерёт его спину ногтями до крови, то смотрит на него с бесконечной тоской, едва ли не плача. То нежно гладит распалённое лицо, то резко обхватывает спину стройными ножками в кружевных чулках и одной туфле, приказывая двигаться быстрее. И он движется, вбивая её в кровать, слушает её полу-всхлипы и ловит от этого безудержный кайф, который резко обрывается смазанным поцелуем и запахом её волос. Впервые в жизни у него была такая связь и впервые в жизни ему было так порочно хорошо.  
Сорвался. Выместил на ней отчаяние и злость. Идиот. Скотина. Слабак. Ничтожество...  
— Прости... я... — мужчина низко опустил голову и медленно потёр заднюю часть шеи, глядя на результат приятного времяпрепровождения, лежащий на полу. Сейчас у него было жесточайшее моральное и физическое похмелье и вид этого бесформенного кусочка влажного латекса окончательно раздавил детектива. — Боже, Рангику… — он покачал головой и зажмурился, будто надеясь спрятаться от собственной совести.   
— Только не говори, что не хотел — не поверю, — улыбнулась она с хитринкой во взгляде и прикурила. — Хотя это и было несколько… неожиданно.  
— Это было… я повёл себя отвратительно… прости. Я не знаю, что и сказать…   
— Все в порядке, — она наклонилась к нему и, выпустив облачко дыма, томно прошептала, — Я даже буду не против повторить при случае.  
Он не ответил. Мужчина поднялся с кровати и несколько раз лязгнула пряжка, прежде чем он смог-таки застегнуть ремень. Рангику внимательно посмотрела на напряженный тонкий силуэт напротив окна и спросила очень серьезно. — Джуширо, с тобой всё хорошо?  
Он заметно вздрогнул и повернул к ней осунувшееся лицо, будто впервые услышав её голос. Попытался улыбнуться, но привычное выражение сейчас вызывало лишь горькое сопереживание. Укитаке вновь затянулся и опустил глаза.  
— Ничего... Просто... Я… я сильно перебрал, — он прошёл в ванну и долго умывался ледяной водой, отчего жгло разодранную кожу и горели щёки. Зачесав волосы назад и подняв взгляд на зеркало, он помимо своего отражения, увидел её. Девушка молча смотрела на мужчину, внимательно изучая ссадины на изящных костяшках пальцев.   
— Ты разочарована? — тихо спросил он.  
— Нет, — она выпустила сизое колечко и опустила глаза, — Ты ведь был на похоронах, верно?  
— Тебе правда не стоит этого знать, — он покачал головой и, пройдя в комнату, чуть дрожащими руками поднял с пола помятую рубашку.   
— У тебя виски седые…  
— Старею, — хмыкнул Укитаке, тщетно пытаясь застегнуть пуговицы непослушными пальцами. Ругнувшись, детектив прикурил ещё одну сигарету и закашлялся. Он не курил с академии. Видимо, скоро начнёт снова.  
— Тебе тридцать…  
— Говорят, ментоловые вредны для сердца. Зачем ты вообще начала курить?  
— Широ…  
— Что… что нам дальше делать?  
— Не знаю, — она устало пожала плечами. — Но думаю, ты не обидишься, если я скажу, что не планировала отношений.  
Он кивнул и огляделся в поисках галстука. Рангику заглянула под подушку и вытащила полоску чёрной ткани.  
— Я хочу помочь, — мягко произнесла Мацумото, подойдя к нему. Девушка застегнула мужскую рубашку, заботливо расправила складки на ткани и заглянула в зелёные глаза.   
— Пожалуйста, ответь. Что произошло?  
— Жизнь… произошла, — вздохнул он. После потушил сигарету, накинул пиджак, неуверенно поцеловал её в щёку и ушёл.


	2. Fur Elise

Это не Лиза. Он повторял себе это, на трясущихся ногах поднимаясь по лестнице. Это не может быть Лиза, нет. Она умная. Она сильная. Она женщина, которую он любит. Она в порядке. Конечно в порядке. Всё нормально. Он повторял это, входя в квартиру мимо постовых. Он повторял это, переступая через разбитый торшер. Это просто какая-то ошибка. Это не Лиза, думал он, проходя в спальню, где висел стойкий запах её духов...  
  
Мягко зашуршали занавески и яркий свет полоснул по глазам, точно лезвие. Мужчина что-то недовольно пробубнил, натянул на голову одеяло и отвернулся к стене, пряча лицо в подушке.   
— Господин Кьёраку, пора вставать, — прозвучал над ухом мягкий женский голос. Это не Лиза.   
— Ещё пять минут, — буркнул он сонно, но маленькая ладошка настойчиво теребила рукав светлой рубашки на плече.  
— Поднимайтесь, вам надо принять лекарство и идти завтракать.   
Мужчина повернулся на спину и протёр глаза. Пышнотелая медсестра приветливо улыбнулась и протянула ему стаканчик с таблетками.  
— Как вы сегодня спали?  
Кьёраку только хмыкнул, сел на кровати и, отведя от лица непослушные кудри, заглотил лекарства.   
— Как обычно, красавица, как обычно… — устало произнёс он.  
Пояс от халата волочился по полу, пока он медленно шёл по бледному коридору, освещённому лампами дневного света. Это был неприятный коридор, в нём постоянно кто-то сновал, стены звенели отзвуками каждого шороха и скрипа и, самое неприятное, этот коридор вёл в просторный зал, набитый людьми. Мерзкое бряцанье ложек о тарелки, галдёж за каждым столом и тошнотворный запах чего-то «полезного» вызывали брезгливость и полностью убивали желание хоть что-то съесть. Сколько он уже здесь? Пару недель? Месяц? В этом болоте под лампами дневного света время одновременно и тянется, и проносится незаметно. Как будто это всё один длинный день. Гадкий, убогий день без солнца, в котором он просто однажды проснулся и никак не может его пережить. На завтрак чай, тост и каша. Ну что за тоска? Больше всего не хватало кофе, потому что выспаться он не может, а потом не в состоянии проснуться ещё пару часов после подъёма. Но кофе тут не дают, потому что «тонизирующее», а ему такое нельзя. Ему нужно быть спокойным и безразличным. Как будто он и без этого что-то испытывает...  
После завтрака ведут погулять. Шелест листьев и тёплый летний ветерок немного разгоняют тоску. Он бродит по изогнутым дорожкам из белого камня, засунув забинтованные руки в карманы мягких брюк и пинает случайные камешки. Скучно. И, в то же время, делать что-либо нет никакого желания. Здесь много таких, как он. Людей с отсутствующим взглядом и тихим голосом. Хочется домой. Хочется к Лизе. Сгрести эту стройную красавицу в объятия, зарыться носом в тяжелые локоны и потерять счёт времени. Больше всего ему нравилось медленно снимать с неё очки и заглядывать в лазурные глаза, вечно прячущиеся за стёклами. Она без них такая ранимая, такая милая и такая смешная. Он любит её. Очередной камешек запрыгал по дорожке и угодил в траву. Сегодня он, вроде бы, должен поболтать с врачом и внушить, что он в порядке. Хотя какой тут к чёрту порядок? Здесь даже самый нормальный человек станет психом. Скучно до безумия. Ну, после прогулки есть одно развлечение, которое, пожалуй, способно ещё что-то в нём расшевелить.   
В холле стоит побитое жизнью пианино. Он может играть часами, наверное. Шопен, Лист, Шуберт — всё, что он помнит ещё с детства. Но едва исполнив пару произведений, он возвращается к одному, которое пальцы помнят лучше всего. Бетховен, «К Элизе». Забавно, что этот глухой гений, живший так давно, оставил в его жизни такой отпечаток. Пара-пара-пара-пара-пам... пара-пара-па-пам… В музыкальной школе он терпеть не мог эту композицию. Она казалась ему слащавой и примитивной. Позже, давно закончив школу и академию, он осознал всё изящество, нежность и, одновременно, страсть сокрытое за этими звуками. Любовь, записанная на бумаге, застывшая во времени. Встретив Лизу, он поверить не мог, что есть живое воплощение музыки. Вот же она. Нежная, утончённая, но сильная и озорная. Очаровательное создание, каким-то волшебным образом совмещающее в себе мальчишескую грубость и истинно-женскую гибкость и мудрость. Женщина, в чьих бирюзовых глазах он однажды захлебнулся, в чьих смоляных локонах задохнулся и в чьих нежных руках забылся. Он играл для неё и она улыбалась. И не было на свете мгновений лучше.   
Клавиатура отзывается на касания грубоватых пальцев, погружая сознание в прекрасный туман тонких звуков и мужчина ощутимо вздрагивает, когда чувствует на плече тепло чужой ладони. Нота выходит визжащая, и хрупкая иллюзия мгновенно рушится. Он недовольно цыкнул и, продолжив играть, полуобернулся.  
— О, приветствую, майор. Любите Бетховена?  
— Предпочитаю Моцарта, — ответил высокий мужчина с тонкими усами и суровым взглядом янтарных глаз, — У вас талант, господин Кьёраку.  
— Да уж. Ловите момент. Лучший фортепианный концерт в дурке. Вы меня сюда сунули, чтобы я переквалифицировался в пианиста? — хмыкнул Шунсуй, чуть наклонившись к инструменту и медленно кивнув в любимом месте.  
— Вы же знаете, мы тут не при чём. Вы здесь по собственной “инициативе”.  
— Спасибо за напоминание... — произнёс мужчина и завершил композицию. После обернулся и чуть наклонил голову. — Зачем пожаловали, Сасакибе?  
— Полковник Генрюсай просил передать вам, что по заключению медицинской экспертизы вы можете отправиться на пенсию.  
Кьёраку прищурился. Вот как? Значит его вот так просто списывают со счёта? Ну да, кому он нужен? Давно уже разменявший четвёртый десяток легавый с нервным срывом и постыдной попыткой суицида... Он отвернулся к инструменту и принялся наигрывать что-то из упражнений. Более сложное его дрожащие руки сейчас исполнить не могли.  
— Однако, это всего лишь вариант, — продолжил майор, проведя пятернёй по стальным волосам, — У меня с собой характеристика господина Генрюсая, основываясь на которой, врач может сделать выписку и вы вернётесь на работу.  
— Это же враньё, — усмехнулся мужчина, — Он постоянно хотел меня сюда сложить. Что, сильно соскучился, раз прислал местному мозгоправу новую характеристику?  
— Меня не интересуют ваши взаимоотношения с господином Ямамото. Я просто пришёл передать вам эти сведения.  
— И каковы условия моего возвращения на службу? — спросил Кьёраку, чуть прикрыв глаза и покачивая головой в такт музыке.  
— Никаких. Дело в вашем желании и работоспособности. Впрочем, полковник сообщил, что планирует дать вам напарника.  
— Боитесь, что я один не справлюсь? Или что в сортире на ремне повешусь? Так у меня для второго времени было предостаточно, — холодно ответил мужчина, не отводя серых глаз от клавиатуры.  
— Я не обязан перед вами отчитываться, — отрезал майор, — Я просто передал вам информацию. У вас сегодня приём у врача, насколько я знаю. Подумайте, хотите вы вернуться или нет. У меня всё.  
— Спасибо за ваш труд, майор, — музыкант улыбнулся и кивнул, не прекращая играть.   
Мужчина поправил галстук и удалился, стуча низкими каблуками. Около выхода он чуть замедлился, но после покинул холл.  
Едва звонкие шаги стихли, Кьёраку оборвал игру, сделал глубокий вдох, пару раз сжал и разжал кулаки и посмотрел в потолок. Чёрт. Если он вернётся — этот«напарник» всю плешь проест, потому что все его совместные “дела” заканчивались мордобоем и сменой коллеги. Если он выйдет... Нет, ему нужно новое дело. Срочно. И чтобы ночи не спать, безвылазно сидеть на работе и думать только об этом. Иначе он точно сопьётся или еще чего натворит. Пара-пара-пара-пам...  
  
Настенные часы тикают, отсчитывая время до конца сеанса. В вазочке из толстого стекла играют солнечным светом конфетные обёртки.  
— “Алкоголик, замкнутый в себе, имеет выраженную склонность к суициду. Рекомендация: отстранить от несения службы до полного восстановления психического здоровья”, — покачал головой врач, глядя в папку.  
— Ну разве я не прелесть? — усмехнулся Шунсуй, изображая смущение.  
— Вы понимаете, что с такой записью в вашем деле, вам будет довольно сложно найти хорошее место службы? — серьёзно спросил психиатр и отвёл от лица прядь соломенных волос.  
— Да, Урахара, я это прекрасно понимаю. Зачем ты спрашиваешь? Сам же эту чёртову характеристику составлял, когда меня сюда «оформили», — начал терять терпение мужчина.  
— Затем, что я могу показать фокус и характеристика сменится на «Ответственный и стрессоустойчивый сотрудник». Я бы, конечно, оставил тебя тут ещё на некоторое время, но Генрюсай сказал, что без работы тебе только хуже. И, понаблюдав, я склонен с ним согласиться. Конфетку?  
Кьёраку лишь дёрнул бровью. И вправду говорят, что в психиатрии, кто халат первый надел — тот и врач.  
— Ты сможешь пообещать мне, что не сорвёшься? — серьёзно спросил Урахара.  
— Нет, — честно пожал плечами Шунсуй.  
В кабинете повисла тишина. Кисуке сверлил пациента светлыми глазами, постукивая кончиками пальцев по столешнице. Кьёраку молча смотрел на врача, не зная, что сказать. Ему и самому было страшно. Когда тиканье часов начало казаться неимоверно громким, врач спросил:  
— Ты хочешь на работу?   
— Хочу.  
— Не заставляй меня жалеть о решении, — вздохнул Урахара и поставил размашистую подпись в справке.


	3. Just Dropped In

Из-под колёс выстреливают тугие струи дождевой воды, встречный ветер пытается пробить кожаную куртку и поворачивает зеркала, а руки чуть подрагивают от восторга. Так-то лучше. Так ничего не слышно, так ничего не болит и даже мысли выветриваются под натиском бешеной скорости. К чёрту больницу, к чёрту лекарства. Вот, что действительно в состоянии вернуть его к жизни. Он колесил по рассветному городу добрых пару часов, упиваясь ощущением полёта и абсолютной свободы. Асфальт после тяжёлого летнего ливня сиял под ранним солнцем и разбивался радужными брызгами, оседая на тротуарах волшебной дымкой, когда по нему с рёвом проносился мотоцикл.   
Вдоволь накатавшись, мужчина вывернул на дорогу, ведущую к участку. Когда красный сменился жёлтым, он нетерпеливо поставил ботинок на подножку и пошевелил лопатками, точно кот, готовый к прыжку. Впереди семь кварталов, которые он планировал проскочить одним рывком. Зелёный ещё не зажёгся, когда байк сорвался с места. Шесть кварталов он с триумфом проехал на «зелёной волне» и планировал завершить начатое. На последнем светофоре загорелся жёлтый, но тормозить мотоциклист, мчащийся как пуля, не намеревался.  
  
Мужчина чуть постукивал кончиками пальцев по рулю и покачивал головой в такт музыке, чуть щурясь от яркого солнца, залившего улицы знакомого города, прямыми проспектами тянущиеся к золотому горизонту. Если не смотреть по сторонам, кажется, что заехал ненароком на автостраду в небо. Засмотревшись на дорогу, которая изменилась разве что макияжем витрин, он ненароком пропустил поворот. Ничего, следующий тоже подходит. Светофор на приближающемся перекрёстке вспыхнул зелёным и детектив, довольно улыбнувшись, ускорился, поворачивая налево, когда прямо перед ним выскочил байк. Скрипнули тормоза и водителя дёрнуло вперёд. Мотоциклист резко забрал вправо, избегая столкновения, и, кувыркнувшись, упал на мокрый асфальт с завалившегося стального коня.  
— Ну куда ты прёшь, полудурок? — рыкнул он, встав на ноги и отряхивая от воды черные джинсы. Зараза, всё удовольствие испортил. А ведь был ещё шанс приехать в нормальном настроении...  
— Ох, простите пожалуйста. Вы в порядке? — извиняющимся тоном спросил, выскочивший из машины, блондин в светлом костюме.  
— Я-то в порядке. А ты, что, очки дома забыл? — спросил смуглый мотоциклист, поднимая свой транспорт.  
— Я? — изумленно поднял брови беловолосый, — Но у вас же... красный... я ещё и виноват?! За собой бы последили!  
— Мудак... — заключил вслух шатен, опустил визор и выжал газ, забрызгав водителя водой из лужи. Мужчина вздохнул, отряхнул брюки и упал в машину. Прекрасное начало дня, ничего не скажешь… Ну вот, настроение коту под хвост… Да, это определённо всё тот же город.  
  
Шунсуй слез с мотоцикла и, ещё раз отряхнув промокшие штаны, повесил шлем на руль. Глотнув сочного влажного воздуха, офицер неспешно прошёл в управление и привычно поднялся на второй этаж. Работа, кипевшая в офисе, приостановилась и сотрудники, затихнув, обернулись на вошедшего.  
— А что смотрим? На мне узоров нету и цветы не растут, — произнёс он, пройдя сквозь офис и опустившись на стул. Рабочее место непривычно пустовало. Обычно здесь был небольшой погром из отчётов и прочего мусора, а сейчас даже как-то сиротливо. Шунсуй обвел офис тоскливым взглядом и откинулся на спинку стула. Нда, стремился на работу — получите, распишитесь.  
— Детектив, вас вызывает Генрюсай-доно, — сообщил выглянувший из-за высокой стойки Юмичика.  
— Истосковался поди, — усмехнулся Кьёраку и отправился в кабинет начальства. Ямамото привычно гладил густые чёрные усы, изучая бумаги и исподлобья взглянув на вошедшего.  
— Явился, значит? — произнёс он, дернув уголком губ.  
— Да ладно, Яма-джи, ты так соскучился? — улыбнулся Кьёраку и плюхнулся на диван, вытянув ноги.   
— Я определённо об этом пожалею… — Ямамото тяжело вздохнул и потёр пальцами высокий лоб, рассечённый шрамом, — Ты в курсе, что я вновь хочу попытать счастья и дать тебе напарника?  
— Да, Сасакибе уже успел «порадовать». Я, конечно, ничего не хочу сказать и не хочу напоминать, что в паре я… — Генрюсай бросил на подчинённого суровый взгляд из-под густых бровей и тот поднял руки в примирительном жесте. — Молчу-молчу, тебе виднее.  
— Не слышу искренности, — проворчал полковник.  
— А кому же из нашего прекрасного отдела так «повезло», могу я узнать?  
— Хватит паясничать. Узнать можешь. Ты с ним едва ли знаком.  
— Вау, специально приглашённый гость? Что, и смотрины были? Долго выбирали? — скорчил удивление Кьёраку.  
— Испарись отсюда, раз говорить не намерен.   
— Ну ладно-ладно. Кто такой? Надо ж мне ему оказать тёплый приём или что-то в этом роде.  
— Отличный специалист, за ним много сложных дел. Он у нас работал несколько лет назад. Ушёл как раз незадолго до твоего прихода.  
— Видишь, Яма-джи, само провидение не согласно! — нарочито серьёзно произнёс мужчина, подняв указательный палец.  
— Всё, пошёл вон! — рассерженно махнул рукой Ямамото и Кьёраку, широко улыбаясь, резко открыл дверь кабинета, тут же услышав громкое «Ай!». За дверью, потирая бровь, стоял тот самый белобрысый, в которого он едва не влетел на перекрестке.   
— Провидение глумится…  
  
Сколько он здесь не был? Лет семь? Да, точно. Как быстро время прошло, он и не заметил. Кажется, будто это место застыло во времени, разве что оборудование сменили, а в остальном складывалось ощущение, что он только вчера вышел отсюда и следующим же утром вернулся. Даже бывшее рабочее место сейчас в абсолютном порядке. Любопытно, что за чистюля пришёл на смену? А рядом его стол...  
Клацают клавиши, шуршит и ругается офисная техника, офицеры без энтузиазма заполняют бумаги, переговариваются, клянут «долбаную бюрократию». Всё как обычно. Сасакибе около доски пристально изучает фотографии, соединенные разноцветными линиями. В тонких пальцах зажата чашка. Он готов поспорить, что, несмотря на ранний час, майор пьёт чай.  
Бьякуя, как всегда собранный и невозмутимый, в выглаженной рубашке, изучает отчёт, а сонный Ренджи, зевая, идёт к их столам с двумя чашками кофе. Всё как обычно. И даже звонкое: «Широ!» нисколько не изменилось. Йоруичи, кинув Омаэде толстую папку с документами, грациозно перемахнула через стол, в несколько легких шагов пересекла офис и стиснула в объятиях старого приятеля, — Как я рада тебя видеть! Вот это ты оброс… — усмехнулась она, дёрнув за белоснежную прядь.  
— Не сломай мне своей радостью рёбра, — улыбнулся мужчина и обнял лейтенанта в ответ. На выразительный возглас Йоруичи от работы оторвался весь отдел, и Укитаке встретился взглядом со старыми приятелями, отчего на душе стало поразительно спокойно и светло. Сасакибе кивнул и приветственно поднял чашку. Молодой парень за стойкой с любопытством смотрел на Укитаке, явно не понимая из-за чего весь сыр-бор, раз даже флегматичный Кучики поднялся из-за стола быстрее обычного.   
— Привет, Бьякуя, — тепло улыбнулся прибывший.  
— Вы к нам надолго? — спросил Абарай, тряся худую ладонь в рукопожатии.  
— Как господин полковник скажет, — ответил мужчина, двигаясь к кабинету начальства.  
— Я ненадолго. Обязательно продолжим через пару минут, — улыбнулся детектив. Уже взявшись за ручку, он краем уха услышал «Ой! Там сейчас...»  
  
Ай!   
  
«...Кьёраку...» мрачно вздохнула Шихоин. 

  
— Провидение глумится… — заключил знакомый уже мотоциклист.  
— Джуширо! Сколько лет. Рад тебя видеть, проходи, — послышался из кабинета голос Ямамото.   
— Семь лет. Доброе утро, господин Генрюсай, — произнёс вошедший, потирая ушибленный лоб, но не переставая улыбаться.  
— Кьёраку, задержись. Позволь представить тебе твоего нового коллегу. Детектив Укитаке Джуширо, — чуть улыбнулся Ямамото.  
Мужчина, который оказался не белобрысым, а абсолютно седым, обернулся к Кьёраку, усмехнулся и протянул изящную кисть.  
— Джуширо, приятно познакомиться. Снова.  
Кьёраку пожал протянутую руку, прищурив глаза. Уж на кого, а на детектива этот парень смахивал слабо. Скорее, музыкант или педиатр. При костюмчике, длинные волосы забраны в хвост, ручонки тонкие, сам худой, бледный. Не похож этот дохляк на человека, который постоянно возится с трупами и теми, кто их делает, хотя рукопожатие приятно удивило жесткостью. Интересно, как долго сможет продержаться этот «хороший парень»?  
— Шунсуй. Звиняй за дверь.  
Укитаке чуть кивнул, скользнув по коллеге внимательным взглядом. Брюнет производил впечатление человека дела: волевой подбородок с лёгкой небритостью, крепкое рукопожатие, тугие кудри каштановых волос и кожаная куртка поверх розовой рубашки. Эдакий «крутой парень», который определенно предпочитает перестрелки бумажной работе, хотя серые глаза смотрят пристально, изучающе. И очень холодно, несмотря на якобы приветливую полуулыбку.   
Шунсуй ещё раз усмехнулся и, отсалютовав Ямамото, пошёл к своему месту, но на полдороги его окликнул Юмичика.  
— Так, отдавай мне бумаги и располагайся, — обратился Ямамото к Укитаке. — Твой стол как раз Кьёраку занимал всё это время, так что тебе не привыкать. Ну и… добро пожаловать, что ли, — сухих губ коснулась улыбка.  
Джуширо кивнул и вышел из кабинета. Около стойки с неопределённым выражением лица стоял Кьёраку.  
— Труп, поехали, — коротко сообщил он и пошёл к выходу, бросив через плечо, — С прибытием, кстати.


	4. Killing for Company

Кёраку в темпе прошёл сквозь офис, заставив нового коллегу едва ли не бегом следовать за собой под сочувственные взгляды сотрудников. Йоруичи подняла кулак, как бы говоря “Но пасаран!”, вызвав у новоприбывшего чуть грустный смешок. Нда, ничего не меняется.   
Детективы спустились на стоянку и шатен, не снижая скорости, направился к вишнёвому «Триумфу», покрытому каплями воды, похожими на ртуть в пасмурном свете, вновь затянувшегося неба.   
— А я думал тебя кофе угостить и покатать с комфортом, — Укитаке снял машину с сигнализации и открыл водительскую дверь, — Поехали? Дорогу покажешь, а заодно познакомимся, — улыбнулся он приветливо.  
— А как же «с места в карьер»? — с деланной укоризной спросил брюнет.  
— Если я не попью кофе, то в «карьере» буду бесполезен. Ужасно не выспался сегодня, — чуть виновато пожал плечами беловолосый и закашлялся в кулак.  
— Ну, тогда от такой халявы отказываться просто грешно, — Шунсуй дёрнул уголком губ и бухнулся на пассажирское сидение, — Чёрный, с лимоном, да послаще.  
  
Машина тронулась с места, разбивая отражения в густых лужах. Заглянув на ближайшую заправку, Укитаке, как и обещал, купил кофе: чёрный сладкий с лимоном для Кьёраку и белый без сахара для себя. «Показательный контраст», — усмехнулся мужчина.   
— Как кофе? — спросил он, поворачивая ключ зажигания.  
— Так спрашиваешь, будто сам готовил, — пожал плечами шатен и сделал глоток, — Но спасибо, в любом случае.  
Зарычал мотор, негромко заиграло радио и водитель выехал на дорогу, уходящую из города.   
— Нам сейчас на тридцать пятую, а оттуда быстрее всего по автостраде, — указал на улицу Кьёраку, после чего раздосадовано цыкнул, рассматривая рукав куртки, покрытый мелкими лоскутками кожи после форсированной встречи с асфальтом. Укитаке кинул на коллегу вопросительный взгляд, — Да куртку жалко. Рукав теперь волосатый. И логотип покоцало… Эх, вот уж не задалось утро, а?  
— Главное, что не сломал ничего, — пожал плечами беловолосый и мотоциклист мрачно хмыкнул. Не сломал, как же… Если кости целы — это ещё не значит, что в остальном он не чувствует себя точно его в мясорубке прокрутили. Мужчина приложился головой к стеклу, скучающе изучая салон. Правда, ничего интересного, кроме вязаной фигурки мультяшного кота, болтающейся на зеркале заднего вида, и открытого пакетика с леденцами обнаружить не удалось. «Этому парню точно надо было работать детским врачом, а не легавым», — резюмировал про себя шатен.  
— Так ты здесь уже семь лет? Где раньше служил? — вновь нарушил такую комфортную тишину беловолосый.  
— Тебе это действительно интересно или вежливость молчать не позволяет? — дёрнул бровью Шунсуй, тупо глядя на проносящиеся мимо столбы электропередачи и иногда отпивая свой кофе.   
— Правда интересно. Мне нравится слушать.  
— Переключи на новости и слушай сколько влезет. Я тебе не бард.   
— Сложно работать с человеком, которого почти не знаешь, разве нет? — искренне удивился мужчина.  
— Ты из этих, да? — с тоской спросил детектив, — «Дружба — это чудо» и всякое такое? Будь столь великодушен, избавь меня от этого. Мы ещё по поводу трупа набеседуемся.  
— Как угодно, — ответил водитель, — Но как надоест быть одиночкой — обращайся.  
  
Спустя примерно тридцать молчаливых минут машина затормозила у обочины, около которой уже стоял полицейский кордон. Двигатель затих и следователи вышли из машины на поляну недалеко от леса. Постовые ждали их, оцепив часть территории и подготовив всё необходимое.  
— Доброе утро, — поздоровался полицейский и протянул форменные куртки для осмотра места преступления.   
— Если это утро доброе, то не хочу представлять злое... Где там наш натюрморт?   
— Придётся немного пройти. Я вас провожу.   
Кьёраку скинул куртку и, натянув форменный верх с надписью «Полиция», с усмешкой посмотрел на коллегу. Укитаке вышел из машины и окинул тоскливым взглядом высокую, влажную от дождя траву, а потом взглянул на туфли. Вздохнул, сменил верх и накинул на плечо рыжую сумку.   
— Ну пойдём.  
Детективы и оперативник направились в сторону леса по узкой тропинке, размытой ливнем. Жёлтая трава тихо шелестела под подошвами и оставляла на ботинках и штанах узкие тёмные полоски влаги. Утренняя свежесть постепенно сменялась дневным зноем и густой воздух, пропахший сочным запахом трав, тяжелел от пара.  
— Кто обнаружил тело? — спросил Укитаке, на ходу перевязывая длинные волосы в пучок.  
— Местные. Километрах в трёх есть небольшой посёлок, там осталось несколько домов — всё остальное погибло во время наводнения несколько лет назад. Были неподалёку, услышали собачий вой. Тут волки изредка бегают. Ну они и решили, что чей-то пёс на хищника наткнулся. Взяли ружьё, пошли сюда и нашли труп.  
— Не лучшая вышла прогулочка... — покачал головой Кьёраку, перешагивая толстую сломанную ветку.  
Мужчины зашли под сень деревьев, где воздух настолько загустел, что приходилось прикладывать усилия, чтобы наполнить лёгкие. Несколько трухлявых веток перегораживали путь к канаве, в которой тихо журчал ручей и особенно сильно пахло землёй. Именно там, неестественно закинув голову, лежал молодой человек. Стеклянные глаза чуть блестели в тусклом свете дня, напоминая старый жемчуг, а на крепкой шее, покрытой брызгами грязи, зиял чернотой глубокий порез во всё горло. Грубые пальцы ушли чуть под воду и теперь поблескивали от мелких капелек.   
— Что местные? — обратился к постовому Шунсуй, краем глаза наблюдая за новым коллегой.  
— Сказали, что когда пришли, он был уже мёртв. Слышали, как машина отъезжает, но дорогу отсюда не видно, так что рассмотреть не удалось.   
Укитаке, надев перчатки, склонился над телом. Опустил веки покойника и на мгновение закрыл глаза, что-то прошептав. После осторожно осмотрел порез на шее, обращая внимание на края раны, заглянул в карманы.  
— Мобильный. Чёрт, мокрый. Придётся потом смотреть журнал. Так, в кошельке... Права, техпаспорт... Такаги Ясухиро, 23 года. Машину нашли?  
— Нет.   
— Тогда, пожалуйста, объявите в розыск и данные по личности проясните, — произнёс мужчина и протянул молодому человеку документы, после чего вернулся к изучению кошелька потерпевшего, — Интересно… и деньги на месте.  
— Если там осталась десятка — это не деньги, — хмыкнул Кьёраку, осматривая местность. Несколько сломанных веток, повреждённых, похоже, во время падения тела в канаву, но не более. Если здесь и были пятна крови, то их смыло дождём. Да и следы разбило тяжёлыми каплями.  
— Думаю, таким бы не побрезговали, — произнёс седой офицер и показал пару сотен, — Так… чек с заправки. Сегодня, в девять часов утра. Пара энергетиков, сэндвич и, похоже, полный бак. Что ещё… О, любопытно, — мужчина извлёк пухлый пакетик и кинул Кьёраку.  
— Ты глянь-ка. Тут сколько? Грамм пять? — шатен сунул нос в пластиковую тару с мелко рубленой травой, — М, запах бурной молодости… — хмыкнул он и вернулся к обследованию места.   
Глухо шуршали макушки деревьев, журчал ручей, вибрирующий влагой воздух забирался под воротник, давил на грудь и путался в волосах. Они молчали, пытливо рассматривая вверенный участок, погруженный в зловещее оцепенение перед грозой.   
— Ну что у тебя? — спросил Кьёраку, закончив указывать фотографу на места, которые нужно было заснять. Укитаке вылез из канавы, снял перчатки, сделал глубокий напряжённый вдох, кашлянул и вытащил небольшой блокнот.  
— Ничего, — покачал он головой и принялся что-то записывать, — Причина смерти — кровопотеря. Рана нанесена острым предметом. Судя по глубине, возможно, мачете или нечто подобное, прорубило почти до костей. Пролежал он здесь недолго. Похоже, его зарезали где-то недалеко, а после столкнули вниз — на животе отпечаток ботинка. Прочешите всё основательно. Должно быть что-то ещё, — обратился детектив к постовому.  
— Слушаюсь, сэр, — парень козырнул и ушёл в сторону дороги.  
— Идеи?  
— У него была собака. Вся одежда в шерсти. И местные говорили, что собаку слышали.  
— Ну допустим.  
— Надо найти, где она.  
— Почему ты решил, что она просто не сбежала?   
— Хорошо, если так, — погладил гладко выбритый подбородок мужчина и пошёл в сторону поляны, — Но проверить всё равно надо.  
— Ты понимаешь всю утопичность этой затеи? Тут неподалёку болото. Псина могла потеряться, утонуть, что угодно. Да и что нам это даст?   
— Не знаю пока. Но не похоже, чтобы его намеренно здесь убили.  
— Ты всегда начинаешь теории строить, имея в распоряжении только тело? — скрестил руки на груди мужчина. — Мы бы нашли ещё кого-то рядом, если его и убили за компанию.  
— Это цинично, — Укитаке потёр переносицу и, расстегнув верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке, ослабил галстук.  
— А ты у нас, значит, ранимая душа? — приподнял бровь Шунсуй.  
— Я пойду пока протокол заполню, всё равно ждать, — произнёс Укитаке и направился в сторону полицейской машины. Кьёраку положил ладони на поясницу и, потянувшись, закинул голову, глядя в низкое небо. Тучи сгущались, тёмными лапами хватая воздух и жадно глотая свет. Скоро снова ливанёт. Мужчина расстегнул несколько пуговиц, провёл ладонью по задней части шеи и посмотрел вслед беловолосому. Такой тощий, бледный, кажется дунь — переломится. Но спина прямая, шаг уверенный. Что-то в этом вызывало диссонанс. И раздражало.   
Укитаке сел в машину и, закончив делать заметки в блокноте, взял бланк протокола. В груди вновь начало давить и мужчина, цыкнув, достал из сумки оранжевый пузырёк. Плохо, уже вторая таблетка за сутки. Проглотив лекарство, он взглянул на шатена, пинающего траву. Несмотря на скучающее выражение лица и непринуждённую позу, в нём чувствовалось что-то тёмное, что-то грозное, будто над этим человеком особенно густо сошлись тучи. Тяжёлое, тревожное ощущение. Точно смотришь на волка. А может, так кажется из-за этого давящего неба?  
Когда он уже заканчивал оформлять бумаги, к посту спешно подошёл младший офицер.  
— Детективы! Мы кое-что нашли.  
Пройдя порядка ста метров, спотыкаясь о кочки и цепляясь головами за мокрые ветки, низко склонившиеся над травой, мужчины дошли до небольшой полянки, на которой лежала околевшая собака. Золотистая шерсть почти сливалась с сухой травой и можно было бы подумать, что пёс просто спит, если бы не безобразно раскроенная голова.   
— Ужасно, — вздохнул седой офицер. Кьёраку взглянул на поляну, обернулся в направлении, откуда они пришли и пошёл чуть дальше, пристально всматриваясь в траву и ветки. Мачете, собака на весьма немалом расстоянии — белоснежка был-таки прав — значит и пёсика, и парня порешили по дороге. Остаётся выяснить, по дороге откуда. Серые глаза внимательно изучали пейзаж и спустя некоторое время следователь довольно кивнул — всё верно, это место — не тупик. На деревьях неподалёку виднелось много обрубленных сучьев и мужчина направился по придавленной траве, следуя свежепроложенным маршрутом. Он ступал осторожно, чувствуя как земля хлюпает под тяжёлыми каблуками сапог, а духота становится всё более невыносимой, давя уже не только на грудь но, кажется, и на нервы.   
Неподалёку от пруда, густо поросшего ряской, тропинка обрывалась и детектив огляделся. Казалось бы, тут не было ничего необычного: изогнутые тёмные стволы деревьев склонились к поверхности воды, касаясь ровной поверхности тонкими длинными ветвями, в воздух поднимался пар и запах прелых трав, из-под зелёной растительной плёнки выглядывала рассохшаяся дырявая покрышка. Внезапно детектив вцепился в шершавую кору и сделал несколько шагов назад, едва не упав. Сердце заколотилось под самым кадыком, на лбу выступила испарина. Это не Лиза, нет. Нет! Душно. Ему просто слишком душно. Но. Нет! Слабо понимая, куда бежать, он просто рванул с этого проклятого места, постоянно спотыкаясь и хватаясь за деревья.  
— ...да, и здесь тоже снимите, пожалуйста, — кивнул Укитаке, когда услышал хруст веток и тяжёлые шаги. Он встревоженно обернулся на Кьёраку, который переводил дыхание и, не цепляясь взглядом, смотрел в пространство.   
— Что случилось? — взволнованно спросил детектив, глядя в серые глаза, полные ужаса. Шатен сжал кулаки, закрыл глаза и, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, молча взял беловолосого за лацкан и потащил было за собой, но тот выдернул руку. — Что ты, мать твою, творишь?  
— Если мне не показалось, то ты должен это увидеть, — ответил Шунсуй и пошёл к водоёму. Детектив последовал за ним, настороженно всматриваясь в напряжённую спину. Когда сквозь тёмные, покрытые мхом, стволы уже виднелась поверхность воды, Кьёраку указал пальцем на пруд и отвернулся. — Ты это видишь?  
Укитаке чуть прищурился, глядя на место, где ровная поросль была нарушена и в небольшом «окошке» виднелась бурая вода. Подойдя чуть ближе, детектив в ужасе распахнул глаза и приложил ладонь к губам.  
— Не показалось, да? — почти зло спросил шатен, опустив голову.  
— Господи Иисусе… — только и выдохнул Джуширо, ясно разглядев под жёлтой водой лицо, обрамлённое чёрными волосами, чуть покачивающимися в воде, точно водоросли. Мёртвые глаза женщины смотрели перед собой, а посиневшие губы, в которые тыкались рыбки, были чуть приоткрыты, будто она не успела что-то сказать.


	5. Dead sea

 

Небо замерло в напряжённом ожидании. Низко, почти касаясь воды, пролетела ультрамариновая стрекоза. Протяжно поскрипывали деревья, где-то в траве стрекотал кузнечик. Ветерок с тихим шорохом коснулся поверхности воды и донёс запах прелой осоки. Вдалеке загрохотало. Скоро польёт. Душно.   
— Как ты её нашёл? — тихо спросил Укитаке, неотрывно глядя на водолазов, медленно, почти не беспокоя тяжёлую воду, погружающихся в пруд.  
— Ну если убийца откуда-то шёл, то было бы логично найти откуда, — ответил Кьёраку, опирающийся на ствол дерева и, скрестив руки на груди, безучастно смотревший в сторону водоёма. — Куришь?  
— Бросил.  
— Жаль.   
Душно. Первые тяжёлые капли неизбежного ливня ударили по воде, из которой постепенно выглядывает женское тело. Сперва на поверхности оказывается голова. Чёрные волосы облепили бледную кожу, а из посиневшего рта потекла прозрачная струйка. Вот уже видны покатые плечи, на одном из которых татуировка, худые локти, тонкие пальцы. Похоже на перелицованный акт рождения. Медленный, мучительный и грязный. Она не кричит. Потому что её достали не из тёплой безопасной утробы матери, а из заросшего пруда с мутной водой. Потому что от низа неестественно худого живота до самой шеи её тело перерублено кривой линией грубого шва. И потому что её мышцы расслаблены — окоченение уже отпустило. Она проявляется во всех деталях своей страшной смерти. Водолаз берёт тело на руки и кладёт на носилки. Хорошо видны следы от верёвки на щиколотках и зелёный синяк, расползшийся по бедру подобно чернилам. Ряска с поверхности воды пристала к маленькой груди, острым коленкам, запуталась в волосах, отчего она напоминала водную нимфу...   
“В открытом море вода совсем синяя, как васильки, и прозрачная, как чистое стекло, — но зато и глубоко та! Так глубоко, что ни одной цепи не хватит, чтобы достать до дна; а чтобы измерить эту глубину, пришлось бы громоздить друг на друга невесть сколько колоколен. Вот там-то и живут русалки”. Да… в сказках русалки живут в лазурных глубинах моря и умирают во имя святой любви. А в жизни их мёртвые выпотрошенные тельца находят в тухлом пруду из-за чьих-то тухлых сердец. Это было зрелище, от которого к горлу подкатывал ком тошноты и, в то же время, от этого невозможно было оторвать взгляд. Как будто разум не в силах осознать происходящее и хочет вновь и вновь убедиться в этом ужасе.  
Когда с резким железным ударом закрылась дверь машины, на которой покойнице предстояло отправиться в место окончательной регистрации граждан, Укитаке вздрогнул. Ещё немного посмотрев на водоём, детектив пошёл в сторону дороги, цепляясь за стволы деревьев — его немного качало от запаха этого маленького мёртвого моря и недостатка воздуха. Кьёраку ступал следом, невидящими глазами смотря вперёд. Он должен был что-то чувствовать, ведь каких-то пару часов обратно он был в ужасе. Но он не чувствовал ничего, кроме разочарования в том, что его поход не дал им никаких ответов. Только новые вопросы. Мужчина вздохнул и посмотрел на свинец тяжёлых туч, откуда уже ощутимо капал дождь. Будто ещё одно море собралось замертво обрушиться сверху. Влажный, грузный воздух давил на плечи, заставляя с боем выбираться из этого зелёного склепа. Мужчины миновали полянку, где лежала собака, прошли мимо канавы, из которой уже вытащили одеревеневший труп молодого человека. Пахло кровью. Казалось, дождь не смыл следов преступления, а, напротив, пригвоздил к этому месту душу залитого кровью покойника.   
Кьёраку чуть задержался, чтобы перекинуться парой фраз с постовыми, так что сел в машину, когда дождь уже начал набирать силу. Седой офицер, бледный и обессиленный, терпеливо ждал коллегу, тяжело глядя вслед отъезжающей машине с телами.  
— Что такое? — спросил Шунсуй, пристёгивая ремень безопасности и стирая с лица капли дождя.  
— Она была похожа на русалку… — ответил детектив и прикрыл глаза, — Сейчас поедем, погоди немного, — произнёс он и тяжело закашлялся.  
— Эй, ты себя нормально чувствуешь?  
— Да, всё в порядке, — кивнул он и, переведя дыхание, повернул ключ зажигания. Машина тронулась с места, когда небеса разверзлись и на землю обрушился ливень. В участок они возвращались в молчании. Водитель внимательно следил за дорогой, которая растворялась под тёмными струями воды, а Кьёраку листал протокол осмотра. На душе было пусто. Будто где-то в сердце распахнулась бесконечная чёрная воронка и он заглянул вниз, стоя на самом краю. Чтобы не соскользнуть в бездну, мужчина негромко произнёс:  
— Я не извинился за перекрёсток.  
— Не переживай, это не самое плохое за сегодняшний день, — бледно ответил Джуширо.  
— Да уж… нужно будет проверить ориентировки, может она числится пропавшей.  
Беловолосый кивнул, пристально всматриваясь в путь. Впереди моргала аварийными огнями разбитая машина, рядом с которой стояла скорая. Объезжая препятствие, Кьёраку взглянул на обочину, где лежала мёртвая туша с трогательными пятнышками на спине.  
— Косулю сбили, — заметил шатен безразлично.  
— Ну что ж за день-то такой, мать твою! Вот не мог я лучшего времени найти, чтобы на работу выйти, а? — внезапно вспыхнул водитель и ударил ладонью по рулю. С самого утра всё не слава Богу, и вот оно, завершение поездки, как последний гвоздь в крышку гроба этого дня. Тяжело. Душно. Жутко.  
Кьёраку чуть удивлённо посмотрел на коллегу. Поди ж ты, тоже злиться умеет. Ну что ж, кажется, будет интересно.  
— Ничего не бывает случайно, — задумчиво произнёс офицер.  
— Скверная истина, — вздохнул Джуширо, поворачивая на дорогу, ведущую в город.  
  
  
— Так, господа офицеры, предстоит немного поработать. Нужно будет найти девушку. Мы не знаем её имени, точного возраста и происхождения. Так что проверяйте все ориентировки за последний месяц в этом и соседних городах, — сложив ладони, произнёс Шунсуй, — Плюс, я бы хотел увидеть, куда пропала машина с характеристиками, которые вы также уже должны были получить, — он говорил вежливо и тихо, чуть улыбаясь, отчего Укитаке, слушая брифинг, неприязненно дёрнул уголком губ. Этот парень либо великолепный актёр, либо у него какое-то биполярное расстройство. Оба варианта не сулили ничего хорошего. Одно радовало — за якобы ленной полуулыбкой скрывался пытливый взгляд, да и на месте он был хорош, чего уж там.  
Младшие офицеры безрадостно обратились к полученным данным, а Шунсуй бухнулся на стул и отпил кофе. Укитаке подошёл к новому рабочему месту и немного замялся, глядя на расстановку мебели. Его бывшее место сейчас занимал Кьёраку. А нынешнее раньше принадлежало Кайену. На краю когда-то стояла свадебная фотография, а в верхнем ящике всегда лежал запас чая — Шиба был тем ещё чайным наркоманом. Сейчас в столе, как и ожидалось, было пусто. Странное ощущение. Будто смотришь на прошлое сквозь кривое стекло. Вроде бы оно, но что-то явно не так. Мужчина тряхнул головой и, вытащив из сумки блокнот, принялся перечитывать собранные сведения. Он не думал, что не заглядывать в прошлое будет так сложно.  
Кьёраку наблюдал за новым коллегой с любопытством. Интереса добавляло то, что он может посмотреть на него не только в отдельности, но и в свете отношения окружающих. Когда они вернулись — новенького тут же облепило несколько человек, с которыми он очень мило болтал, пока Кьёраку готовил список ценных указаний. Бывшие коллеги смотрят на этого парня с улыбкой, пытаются выхватить момент, чтобы поговорить, точно хотят погреться. Нет, он совершенно не завидует Белоснежке. Просто ему сложно доверять людям, которые всем нравятся — такие люди либо святые, либо лицемеры. А в святых Шунсуй не верил.   
  
Дождь барабанил по стёклам, небеса окончательно почернели и в офисе зажглись лампы, заставив шатена поморщиться. Лампы дневного света. Кажется, у него скоро начнётся тошнота от одного вида этих мерзких светильников. Укитаке рылся в бумагах, просматривая ориентировки вместе с остальными, а Кьёраку скучающе смотрел в окно, хотя сейчас создавалось впечатление, что это иллюминатор в батискафе, спускающегося в бездну. Того и гляди, со дна потянутся чёрные щупальца какого-то морского чудовища и уволокут во мглу.  
— Слушай, может, мобильный уже можно включить? Его, вроде, на месте разобрали, уже должен работать. И список разговоров должен быть, — спросил беловолосый, не отрываясь от документов.   
— Может, — лениво ответил Кьёраку, смотря в окно и попивая кофе.  
— Ну так, может, сходишь заберёшь?  
— А самому слабо?  
— Я работаю вообще-то, — приподнял широкую бровь мужчина.  
— Я тоже. Я думаю, — ответил Кьёраку и нагло потянулся, ожидая реакции. Джуширо фыркнул, но встал из-за стола и пошёл к кабинету техника. Шунсуй разочарованно вздохнул, глядя коллеге вслед.   
Беловолосый вскоре вернулся с двумя листами бумаги и мобильным телефоном.  
— Будь столь любезен, отвлекись от размышлений и позвони. Вот тебе фронт работ, — произнёс он и выдал Кьёраку один из листов.   
Пролистав журнал, шатен вздохнул и набрал один из номеров. После короткой беседы мужчина положил трубку и вычеркнул на листе один из номеров. Детективы методично звонили в течение примерно четверти часа, вычёркивая всё новые и новые номера.   
Университетские приятели, преподаватели, дальние знакомые — никого, кто мог бы быть хоть каплю интересен. Каждый разговор всегда заканчивался короткой фразой: "Его убили. Мне очень жаль". Положив трубку в очередной раз, Укитаке откинулся на спинку и, закрыв глаза, потёр переносицу.  
— Ну что, пусто? — спросил коллега, вычеркнув последний номер в своём списке.  
— Абсолютно, — мрачно ответил детектив и тяжело посмотрел на лист, — ещё один остался.  
— Чей?   
— Его матери.  
  
— Госпожа Такаги, — Укитаке положил ладонь на сухую женскую кисть и заглянул в потемневшее от горя лицо. Мать убитого, сидевшая на диване, подняла на детектива глаза, полные слёз и, приложив к губам платок, надрывно всхлипнула. Она долго не могла поверить в то, что ей сообщили по телефону. Не верила и тогда, когда открывала дверь мужчинам, с чьих волос капала дождевая вода. Мягкий голос седого мужчины и водительские права сына, однако, смогли донести до неё эту ужасную новость и окончательно доломать надежду на то, что это была какая-то страшная ошибка.  
— Он был таким хорошим мальчиком! Никогда никому ничего плохого не сделал!  
— Мы хотим найти того, кто виновен в этом. Пожалуйста, помогите нам, — очень мягко произнёс Джуширо, чуть сжав худые пальцы. Женщина, не переставая плакать, кивнула.  
— Он всегда хорошо учился… закончил школу с отличием, поступил в университет на севере. Вот сейчас у него кончилась сессия и он решил поехать по стране. Он всегда любил путешествовать. Сначала домой заглянул… Боже, он только сегодня утром выехал, я ему завтрак готовила, — произнесла она и вновь залилась рыданием.   
Укитаке долго беседовал с ней, терпеливо выслушивая её отчаянные вопрошания “За что?” и “Почему с ним?”, но ответа дать не мог, лишь осторожно подбирал слова утешения. Кьёраку не вмешивался, молча что-то записывая, если она называла имена или места, но вскоре и это занятие оставил, поняв, что ничего путного узнать не удастся. Шатен слушал рассказ этой несчастной женщины, рассматривая фотографию на стене — молодой парень, обнимающий собаку, на носу которой его солнечные очки. Как странно видеть подобные снимки. Человек на изображении понятия не имеет о том, что скоро умрёт. Он просто радуется яркому солнцу, тёплому ветру и близкому другу рядом. Да, хорошо, наверное, не знать о скорой смерти...   
Дождь прекратился, но небо, всё ещё затянутое тучами как обрывками грязной бумаги, тяжёлым бременем давило на город. Мёртвое море смотрело на живые улицы, точно размышляя, пора ли уже забрать их к себе или на сегодня оно достаточно пресытилось их душонками.   
— Как думаешь, внезапная смерть — это благословение? — спросил Кьёраку, ступая по мокрому асфальту и безразлично глядя на тупые носы сапог, когда они покинули дом и направились к машине.  
— В какой-то мере, возможно, — ответил Укитаке, чувствуя как внутри что-то холодеет и съёживается от безразличного взгляда стальных глаз.


	6. Destroying Angels

 

Душная ночь мягко опустилась на город, ступая по улицам тяжёлыми влажными лапами, точно пантера цвета индиго. Пустая квартира озарилась мягким светом и встретила жильца молчанием. Мужчина прошёл сквозь коридор, скинув на ходу сапоги и куртку, и, рухнув в кресло, уставился в потолок. Вот уже третий день Кёраку вставал перед дилеммой: если он сейчас нальёт себе хоть немного, он будет пить всю ночь и, не исключено, следующий день, пока у него печень не откажет. Если не нальёт — опять же всю ночь будет сидеть в этой же позе, глядя в потолок и в итоге сожрёт пачку снотворного и один чёрт не уснёт. Сложный выбор. Детектив прикрыл глаза. Устал. Последние несколько дней изрядно вымотали. Убитый студент и та девушка, тщетный поиск среди ориентировок, опросы свидетелей, заполнения протоколов.   
Каждый раз, открывая файл с объявлением о пропавших без вести, он пролистывал десятки документов с фотографиями. Старые и молодые, больные и здоровые — все они исчезли. Потерялись, сбежали или умерли, неважно. Их просто не стало в том пространстве, где их привыкли видеть. И это, как правило, пугало тех, кто сообщал о пропаже. Но, если подумать, эта горстка испуганных так ничтожно мала… Десятки людей испаряются каждый день, а мир безразлично существует дальше. В такие моменты Кёраку начинал сомневаться в надобности своей работы. Что толку искать какого-то ублюдка, если его поимка, по большому счёту, ничего не изменит? Кому предписано умереть рано — умрёт. От пули, болезни или глупого несчастного случая. Провидение зачастую очень дотошно. И, тем не менее, он искал. Возможно по инерции, возможно из-за того, что видел как до глубокого вечера вкалывает Укитаке, но он искал. Искал её лицо, которое впечаталось в память восковым изображением под водой... Мужчина с силой тряхнул головой, прогоняя мысли о покойнице. Если он будет о ней думать, точно сорвётся. А сорваться нельзя. Он обещал. Обещал...  
Детектив ударил себя кулаком по лбу и стиснул зубы. Наврал. Урахаре, Герюсаю, себе наврал. Не справится он со всем этим адом. Не выдержит. Сломается, сорвётся. И снова в дурку, на привязь и под капельницу. Или сразу в морг. И лучше уж второе. Не сможет. Не сейчас...  
Бывали у него и куда более паршивые дни, бывали и более жуткие сцены преступления. Но приходя домой, он слышал тихий джаз или шелест страниц, а широкий диван неизменно занимала Лиза, поднимающая на него неодобрительный взгляд и приветствовавшая обычно фразой: _«Припёрся наконец-то»._  
_Нет, он не рассказывал о всём том дерьме, что творилось на работе и в душе — не было нужды. Он начисто забывал про все ужасы профессии, стоило положить голову на стройные бёдра и посмотреть в лазурные глаза._  
_— Ты совсем охренел, — заявляет она, убирая книжку и поправляя очки. Он лишь пожимает плечами и беззаботно улыбается, рассматривая тонкие черты._  
_— Он оказывал сопротивление, ничего не мог поделать._  
_— И ты сломал ему челюсть и четыре ребра?_  
_— У-упс, — протягивает он виновато, разводя ладони, — не рассчитал немножко._  
_— Ты один раз доиграешься и тебя точно посадят. Или в дурку запрут. И будут правы, — она отводит со лба выбившуюся прядку и пристально смотрит в смуглое лицо._  
_— Но ты же будешь меня навещать, правда?_  
_— Ещё чего, — хмыкает она, — Не дождёшься._  
_— А ты разве не будешь по мне скучать? — он делает щенячьи глазки, силясь вновь не расплыться в улыбке._  
_— По твоему хамству, поздним возвращениям, нервотрёпке и перегару? Думаю, выживу и без этого, — она оттягивает уголок губ._  
_— А как же прекрасные страстные ночи, м? — он щурится, резко садится и усаживает её себе на колени, — Ты разве не будешь скучать по этому, — спрашивает он, нежно целуя тонкую шею и уверенно скользя рукой по гладкой ножке._  
_— Думаешь, ты один такой? — фыркает брюнетка, но не вырывается из мощных объятий._  
_— Ну, видимо, мне придётся вновь тебе это доказать, — мурчит он ей на ухо и заваливает на диван._  
Таблетка снотворного цепляется за слизистую маленькими шершавыми лапками, не желая быть принятой. Шунсуй сделал несколько глотков бурбона прямо из бутылки и вытер губы исполосованным предплечьем. В своей дилемме он выбрал золотую середину: сразу выпить снотворное и для верности запить его сивухой. Он знает, что подобная смесь теоретически может прикончить, но он отвратительно везучий сукин сын, так что эта русская рулетка не особо его пугает.   
Мужчина откинул голову на мягкую спинку и закрыл глаза, вытягиваясь в кресле. Он не спал лёжа с самой выписки. Не может. Боится, что если ляжет в эту кровать — сойдёт с ума от запаха её волос, всё ещё сохранившегося на подушке. Как он тискал эту подушку, как орал в перья, не в силах заплакать. Как он обнимал её, всем сердцем надеясь, что это всё просто дурной сон. Как он впивался зубами в тонкий хлопок, сознавая, что всё наяву. Эта подушка теперь лежит где-то в углу, напитавшаяся запахом её волос и его бессильными воплями.   
Наверное, стоило бы переехать, но ведь он чёртов мазохист, который не в силах отпустить воспоминания, запахи, вещи, всё ещё заполняющие дом. Невозможно просто выбить из себя время, когда был счастлив. Невозможно просто пойти вперёд. Наверное, именно поэтому едва просыпаясь, он нёсся на работу, где сидел до позднего вечера.   
Не сказать, правда, что он так уж сильно напрягался, большую часть работы без зазрения совести сваливая на терпеливого коллегу, но там его разум постоянно был занят чем-то посторонним, не связанным с домом и воспоминаниями. Опять же, работа давала возможность спустить пар. Поехать, например, в магазин подержанных машин и во всех деталях разузнать, откуда у продавца авто покойного. Приятное, так сказать, с полезным. И морду этому скоту набить, и информацию получить о тощем длинноволосом брюнете, который сдал этот пикапчик за пятьсот баксов и поминай как звали. Маловато, конечно, ну хоть какой-то намёк на облегчение и, пусть и крошечная, но зацепка.  
Кёраку посмотрел на кобуру, лежащую на журнальном столике, задумчиво облизнув губы. Вытащил пистолет и покрутил в руке, рассматривая тусклые блики света на тёмном металле. Одно нажатие и всё. И прощай это вечное болото. Нет, он не тешил себя надеждами, что «Там» его ждёт она, сидя на диване с книжкой в руке. Но и просто избавиться от всего тоже вполне неплохо. Как, наверное, хорошо просто вот так… бах!... и всё… и никакой больше боли… рука медленно опускается на подлокотник, и пистолет падает на пол. Он вновь не успел закончить мысль.   
Очередной вечер детектив отключался под угнетающим действием снотворного, алкоголя и мыслей о суициде.  
  
Бледный утренний свет заполнил аскетичную комнату неминуемым началом нового дня. Пронзительно запищал будильник, быстро затихший под тяжёлым ударом тонких пальцев. Укитаке повернулся набок и с тоской взглянул на часы. Шесть. Последний раз, когда он смотрел на табло ночью, те показывали половину третьего. Проклятая сырость. Всё из-за неё: слабость, кашель и постоянное ощущение петли на шее. Или это призраки прошлого, которые не оставляли его по сей день? То ли ему снились комья мокрой земли из-за того, что он не мог нормально вздохнуть, то ли дыхание было невыносимо затруднённым из-за сна, насыщенного тактильными ощущениями… Гадская сырость.  
С силой потерев лицо ладонями, детектив заставил себя сесть на узкой кровати. Спать хотелось неимоверно. Хотя отчасти хотелось просто остаться дома, закутавшись в одеяло, и почитать что-то помимо отчётов и протоколов вскрытия.  
Вскрытие. Какое пугающее своей отрешённостью слово... Оно не ощущается на языке как нечто холодное, страшное и фатальное. Короткий набор звуков, описывающих процедуру, когда некогда живого человека разрезают как консервную банку, разбирают по частям и исследуют потроха. В этом слове нет холода морга и пластыря на веках. В этом слове сухие факты. Наверное, это правильно. Это обезличивает людей, спасая от переживания за каждого. Но зачастую именно это обезличивание приводит к полному безразличию к чужой жизни. Мама всегда говорила, что Широ слишком сентиментален для этой работы. Что это его рано или поздно погубит. А он спорил и доказывал, что циник не может исполнять его обязанности, ведь однажды задумавшись о смысле своей профессии, не найдёт ответа. Что ж, у Джуширо этот ответ был. Только вот приходится начинать утро с пригоршни таблеток, а день заканчивать надеждой, что этой ночью кашель не будет терзать так сильно.   
В кране зашуршала вода. Бледный мужчина из зеркала безразлично и с долей неприязни смотрел на костистую фигуру детектива, смазанно водящего костяшками по острому небритому подбородку и осунувшимся щекам. Чего он добился своим состраданием? Бессонницы? Почти инвалидности? Ранней седины? Рангику тогда сказала, что ему всего тридцать, а виски уже седые. Мацумото, наверное, удивилась бы, увидь его спустя какой-то месяц. Он долго не мог привыкнуть… нет, скорее смириться с этим пепельным цветом, понимая, что это пепел его души, юношеских мечтаний и высоких целей. Цвет его поражения. Холодные брызги на лице бодрили и постепенно приводили мысли в порядок. Новый день. Продолжение слепого скитания в полной темноте в поисках хоть каких-то зацепок.  
Про парня патологоанатом ничего особенного не сообщил. Констатировал только, что тот не пил и не злоупотреблял наркотиками и, даже напротив, был в отличной форме. С девушкой было сложнее. И куда более жутко. Акон пригласил их сразу после вскрытия и продемонстрировал тело, лежащее на холодном столе. Вымытая, очищенная от ряски, она была молода и красива, с правильными чертами лица. На плече теперь хорошо различалось вытатуированное «Beatus». Благословлённая. Почти ангел. Только вот единственным наполнением её чрева были кости — всё остальное начисто выдрано. Препарированный ангел. «Её уже вскрывали», — сообщил Акон, указывая на спилы рёбер в районе грудины, — «и, надо заметить, весьма профессионально. Чистая работа».   
Чистая работа… Щёлкнула пластиковая крышка на оранжевой баночке и мужчина, закинув в рот несколько таблеток, опёрся о края раковины. Чистая, блядь, работа… Серьёзно? Конечно, врачи, особенно этой специализации, славились своим цинизмом, иначе бы сошли с ума, но тем не менее… Права была мама, ох права...  
Укитаке прошёл в комнату и опустился на гимнастический коврик. Сев в позу лотоса, мужчина закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Нужно избавиться от всего этого, успокоиться, подышать. Обычно он представлял пруд, в котором резвятся карпы, но последние несколько дней умиротворённую картину рушило женское лицо под слоем воды. Коллеги быстро сошлись во мнении касательно того, что потерпевшую, скорее всего, убили для чёрного рынка. Кёраку, правда, предпочитал называть это «Пустили на запчасти», отчего Укитаке лишь качал головой. Он не знал точно, презирать ему этого человека или от всей души ему сочувствовать. Цинизм Шунсуя неважно вязался с болью в глазах, но был, одновременно, зачастую слишком жесток для защитной реакции.   
Тряхнув головой, мужчина представил небольшой городок, скрывшийся в долине среди снежных гор. Зелёную траву, мягким ковром уходящую далеко за горизонт, откуда поднимается золотой солнечный диск. Этот пейзаж навевал приятные воспоминания и бледных губ коснулась лёгкая полуулыбка. Вспомнился рассвет, который они встречали вместе с Анне. Глубокий вдох. Жаль, что так всё вышло. Всё-таки это были два замечательных года, когда он мог полностью отвлечься от прошлого и попытаться думать о будущем. Детектив пропустил ладони сквозь согнутые колени и, найдя равновесие, не расплетая ног, поднялся на руки. Глубокий вдох. К сожалению, снова сожрала работа, и Анне честно сказала, что больше этого терпеть не может и не хочет. И он не стал с ней спорить, зная, что долг всегда будет его неотъемлемой частью. Да и не мог он позволить себе более серьёзные и долгие отношения с такой-то профессией. Даже если не брать в расчёт самые плачевные исходы его коллег, он всё равно не изменит своего отношения к службе до самой пенсии, если, конечно, доживёт до неё… Мужчина растянулся на коврике и прикрыл глаза. Поза мертвеца. Что за ирония? Нужно перестать думать. Глубокий вдох.   
Если правильно настроиться, то можно хотя бы на первую половину дня собрать себя воедино. К вечеру, правда, всё равно обрушится прошедший день, заставляя вновь и вновь перечитывать отчёты и ориентировки, силясь найти хоть что-то. И каждый вечер, когда город уже окрашивали пламенные языки заката, устало потирать переносицу, констатируя полное фиаско в поисках.   
Мужчина разочарованно выдохнул и поплёлся в душ. Если заставить тело работать плюс-минус нормально у него получалось, то привести в порядок мысли с каждым днём становилось всё сложнее. Это вам не городок в горах, где тишь да гладь. Здесь всё иначе. И воздух, и люди. Будто в местной атмосфере какой-то токсин, от которого невозможно найти антидот. Отравление равнодушием, что ли… Иногда он завидовал коллеге, которого работа, кажется, истощала в меньшей степени. Хотя Укитаке не исключал, что ему так кажется просто из-за того, что напарник был физически абсолютно здоров. И это тоже нет-нет, да и вызывало претящее чувство зависти.  
  
— Привет, кофе будешь? — улыбнулась Йоруичи коллеге, лёгкой походкой вошедшему в офис.  
— Утро. Да, с радостью, — охотно кивнул детектив и опустился на стул. Хотя какой тут к чёрту кофе… После трёх часов сна его бы взбодрил разве что кокаин, но приходилось обходиться бурым напитком в кружке толстой керамики, — А Кёраку ещё не подоспел?   
— Не-а. Вообще поразительно, что он так рано на работу приезжает последнее время, — пожала плечами капитан, делая глоток.  
— Почему поразительно? — дёрнул бровью Укитаке.  
— Ну скажем… — она чуть замялась, видимо пытаясь подобрать нужное слово, но после махнула рукой, — Распиздяй он тот ещё, короче.  
— Сударыня, ну как не стыдно? — с наигранным неодобрением зацыкал мужчина, на что смуглянка рассмеялась.  
— Было бы стыдно — не пошла бы сюда работать, — хмыкнула она. А после тихо, точно узнавая секрет, спросила, — Как тебе вообще с ним? Держишься?  
— Так спрашиваешь, будто он монстр какой-то. Живой человек, как и все мы, — пожал плечами детектив.  
— Просто Генрюсай несколько раз пытался поставить его с кем-то в пару. И каждый раз это была полная задница. С мордобоем, ором и перевёрнутой мебелью. Причём после очень короткого промежутка времени. Не знаю зачем, но этот парень обожает и умеет доводить людей до белого каления.   
— Шихоин, — Укитаке с укором посмотрел на женщину из-под светлой чёлки.  
— Ой, Широ, давай вот без нотаций, а? — фыркнула женщина, — Он тот ещё упырь и я просто за тебя переживаю. К тому же мне знакомый психиатр говорил...  
— Давай закроем эту тему? — тихо, но твёрдо произнёс он, — Я сам способен составить мнение о человеке. После нескольких дней знакомства о подобном не судят.  
— Широ… я просто не хочу, чтобы он тебя как-то задел. Тебе и без того несладко сюда возвращаться… — Йоруичи резко замолчала под тяжёлым взглядом зелёных глаз и стушевалась как молодая студентка.  
— Я. Об этом. Слушать. Не хочу, — хладнокровно отчеканил он, исподлобья глядя на коллегу.  
— Прости, — потупила она янтарные глаза, — Я правда переживаю…  
— Я всё понимаю, — мягко улыбнулся он, — Но не стоит. Всё будет хорошо, — Мужчина поднялся на ноги и отправился к своему месту, — И спасибо за кофе! Ты — прелесть! — подмигнул он ей, отсалютовав кружкой.   
Опустившись за стол, мужчина отпустил такую привычную улыбку и подпёр кулаком тощую щёку. Если они правы, то нужно искать аналогичные жертвы, а подобное займёт прорву времени. Уже занимало. Спустя три дня у них была машина, которую сдал какой-то левый парень, два тела и ноль зацепок. Кёраку, который, стоило признать правоту Йоруичи, работал без особого рвения, делу тоже не особо помогал. Ну хоть про машину разузнал, и на том спасибо.  
Пролистывая очередное дело, детектив услышал уже знакомый стук каблуков и оторвал глаза от экрана, следя за бодрым и чуть улыбающимся Кёраку, который, пройдя сквозь офис, рухнул за стол и сладко потянулся. Укитаке молча посмотрел на часы с чуть потёртым кожаным ремешком. Стрелки на светлом циферблате с лаконичным логотипом Tissot показывали 9:40.  
— Прости, проспал, — пожал плечами мужчина, широко зевнув, чем вызвал у коллеги лишь тяжёлый вздох, — А ты чего такой помятый? Бурная ночка?  
— Тебе это действительно интересно или вежливость молчать не позволяет? — хмыкнул седой, зябко поведя плечами и накинув пиджак, хотя утро уже предвещало дневную жару.  
— Ты правда неважно выглядишь, — уже чуть серьёзнее произнёс Шунсуй, глядя на бледное лицо.  
— Я в курсе. Может, в честь этого, я могу надеяться, что ты хотя бы сегодня нормально поработаешь?  
— Ты всегда такой занудный или только когда не высыпаешься? — наигранно вздохнул шатен и открыл базу данных.   
Перед глазами вновь замаячили опостылевшие фотографии покойников. И было их столько, что иногда казалось, будто живых уже не должно было остаться. Кёраку тёр подбородок, пристально изучая каждое нераскрытое дело, особо обращая внимание на протоколы вскрытия, изредка поглядывая на коллегу, занимающегося тем же самым. Пожалуй, сегодня он впервые увидел Укитаке без привычной улыбки и доброго расположения духа. Молчаливый и довольно мрачный, мужчина смотрел в монитор, изредка что-то отмечая и то и дело кашляя в кулак. Жаль, сейчас у Шунсуя впервые появилось настроение перекинуться парой-тройкой слов, чтобы как-то отогреться после болезненного пробуждения в давящей тишине осиротевшей квартиры. Впрочем, вскорости судьба даровала ему такую возможность.   
Очередной протокол заставил жадно впиться глазами в монитор, изучая отчёт и приложенные фотографии. Тело, обезображенное разложением, было найдено полгода назад в северной части города, на берегу реки. Похоже, его вымыло из какого-то болотца во время последнего разлива. Прочитав остальные материалы следствия, мужчина удивлённо дёрнул бровью и обратился к коллеге.  
— Укитаке, есть две новости: так себе и плохая.  
— Давай с «так себе», — обернулся седой.  
— Определённо наш случай. Выпотрошен подчистую. Найден хрен знает где.  
— А плохая?  
— Плохая новость состоит в том, что ребята кого-то уже за это посадили. И либо нам это ничего не даёт, либо наши коллеги безмозглые дармоеды.  
— Личность погибшего есть?  
— Да… — медленно кивнул мужчина, пробегая документы глазами, — И это ещё одна плохая новость. Иностранный студент. Приехал по обмену, пропал год назад.  
Укитаке задумчиво укусил кончик большого пальца и, зарисовав что-то в блокноте, долго смотрел на бумагу.   
— Поехали, — изрёк он после непродолжительного размышления и вскочил с места. Поправив тёмно-зелёный галстук и накинув на плечо сумку, детектив направился к выходу. Кёраку, не ожидавший такой прыти, последовал за коллегой почти бегом.  
— Эй, гений, в чём дело? — спросил он, спускаясь по лестнице.  
— Если мы говорим о чёрном рынке, то здесь важно качество… — Укитаке чуть замялся, будто стесняясь собственных мыслей, — …поставляемого товара. Беря что-то у стороннего донора, вместе с материалом зачастую передают ещё и ВИЧ или гепатит, — мужчины вышли из здания и в темпе направились к машине, — В этом отношении иностранный студент — идеальная кандидатура. По закону чтобы приехать по обмену ты должен предоставить справку о здоровье. То есть, находя таких жертв, торговцы избавляют себя от некачественного донора. А потому я более чем уверен, что эта девушка тоже прибыла по обмену, — резюмировал он, выворачивая на дорогу.  
  
— Мы в полном дерьме... — констатировал Кёраку и потёр высокий лоб, покидая здание университета и вновь просматривая копии документов, которые им дали в деканате. Версия оказалась верной. Гретель Краус, студентка из Германии, приехала в начале этого семестра. Поскольку сессия недавно окончилась, преподаватели не заметили её отсутствия, а знакомые сказали только, что она куда-то пропала пару недель обратно, но они решили, что та уехала домой или что-то в этом роде — Гретель была лёгкой на подъём и постоянно куда-то моталась без предупреждения.  
— Нам же весь мозг выебут и бумаг придётся заполнять до жопы… Ох, бля… — тяжело вздохнул Шунсуй, закрывая папку.  
— Серьезно? — скрипнув зубами, тихо спросил Укитаке, — Тебя действительно только это волнует? Бумажная волокита? И всё? Ей было двадцать лет, её нашли в чужой стране в каком-то пруду, изрезанную, вскрытую… а тебя беспокоят бумаги?   
— Слушай, я тут терновый венец на днях нашёл. Не ты обронил? — скривил в усмешке губы Кёраку.  
— Да как можно быть таким циником? Бля, да как ты сам себя выносишь?  
— Хорош строить из себя святого! — рыкнул шатен и схватил коллегу за воротник, — Я делаю свою работу. Какая нахер разница, как я это делаю? Я ей своим сочувствием уже не помогу! — стальные глаза хищно спились в зелёные и оба неприязненно оскалились. Укитаке сперва зло прищурился, но после внимательно взглянул в смуглое лицо и тихо, почти безразлично спросил:  
— Ты меня в этом пытаешься убедить или себя? — Кёраку, ожидавший иной реакции, немного растерялся, — Руки убрал, — вывернулся из хватки мужчина и, похлопав себя по карманам, ругнулся. Шатен убрал за ухо выбившийся локон и медленно пошёл к машине. Вопрос застал врасплох и больно кольнул в груди. Вот ведь ублюдок... Зацепил-таки за живое.


	7. The Sufferer And The Witness

 

— Иди ты в хуй… всё из-за вас, уёбков… бля… он меня убил… — хрипел парень, захлёбываясь собственной кровью. Кёраку, зажал рану, пытаясь хоть как-то остановить кровотечение, но чёрно-красная лужа расползалась по плиточному полу, впитываясь в серую майку заключённого и чёрные джинсы детектива.  
— Успокойся! Всё будет нормально! — рыкнул он, понимая, что парень прав. Всё из-за них. Бля, они ещё в большей жопе, чем казалось… «отличное» окончание просто «офигенного» дня...   
  
  
— Ну и куда ты собрался? — спросил Кёраку у коллеги, который чуть неуверенной поступью направился к машине.  
— Я? Я работать, — обернулся к мужчине Укитаке и дёрнул широкой бровью.  
— За руль в таком состоянии?   
— Неубедительно.  
— Серьёзно, ты похож на нечто переваренное. Работы реально валом, и зомби мне тоже не упал. Давай, я до соседнего участка поведу, покемарь по дороге. Потом кофе попьём и пахать, — пожал плечами Кёраку. Он бы мог, наверное, раздраконить этого парня ещё больше, но почему-то не хотел. То ли лень, то ли... В общем цапаться сейчас смысла не было, да и настроения тоже.  
— Резонно, — кивнул детектив и кинул Шунсую ключи.  
Шатен повернул ключ зажигания, пристегнув ремень. Некоторое время глядя на приборную панель, он выехал на дорогу.  
— У тебя хоть B категория есть? — спросил Укитаке, зябко съёжившись на пассажирском сидении и критично глядя на водителя из-под полуопущенных век.  
— Я, может, и психопат, но не идиот, ок? — огрызнулся Кёраку, — Давно просто на машине не гонял, — автомобиль, точно в подтверждение его слов резко дёрнуло на переключении передач, и беловолосый недовольно дёрнул уголком губ.  
— Сцепление не сож… — он широко зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью, — не сожги.  
— Слуш, чего ты такой убитый? Перегаром не несёт, что стряслось?  
— Тебе правда есть до этого дело? — спросил Джуширо, не открывая глаз.  
— Не знаю… — пожал плечами шатен, — просто не люблю когда непонятно.  
— Если я скажу, что у меня астма и я кашлял до середины ночи — ты дашь мне уже подремать, как обещал?  
— У тебя… уф, ты серьёзно?  
— У меня не рак или что-то в этом роде. Ничего страшного. Всё, дай поспать, — с полуулыбкой буркнул мужчина и откинулся на спинку кресла. Остаток пути Кёраку, освоившись с машиной, чуть стуча пальцами по рулю в такт музыке, ехал в участок на другом конце города, иногда поглядывая на коллегу, провалившегося в зыбкую дрёму.   
Кашель, конечно, сразу обратил на себя внимание, но детектив решил, что это обычный бронхит или остаточное после бросания курить. А тут вон как. Нет, он, разумеется, был в курсе, что это не самая страшная болезнь, но и на лёгкое недомогание эта штука не тянула.   
Спустя двадцать минут шатен притормозил у небольшого кафе и чуть коснулся плеча заснувшего коллеги, отчего тот вздрогнул всем телом. Мгновение он непонимающе оглядывался, а после, облегчённо вздохнув, протёр лицо ладонями.  
— Приехали, — хмыкнул шатен и вышел из машины. Седой тряхнул головой, приходя в себя и выглянул следом, довольно потянувшись. Этого урывка сна, конечно, было катастрофически недостаточно, но голова заработала получше, даже настроение поднялось и он был готов продолжать работать с этим типом. В конце концов, в чём-то Кёраку и был прав. Наверное, Укитаке даже в немного завидовал этому здоровому цинизму, которого ему порой так недоставало. Хотя полностью принять настолько бездушный подход было выше его сил.  
Мужчина опустился за деревянный столик с потрескавшимся лаковым покрытием и сделал глоток кофе, открывая документы из университета. Эспрессо чуть вяжущей гущей обжёг горло и, скользнув вниз, полыхнул в желудке, а зелёные глаза заскользили по тексту в документах. Изучив выписки, Укитаке вытащил телефон.   
Шунсуй, опустившийся напротив с бутылкой безалкогольного пива, удивлённо поднял глаза на напарника, который уже какое-то время бегло говорил на какой-то неблагозвучной смеси рубленых звуков, то и дело что-то записывая и кивая.  
— Danke. Auf Wiedersehen! — закончил довольно длительный разговор Джуширо, а Кёраку, ранее тихо хихикающий в кулак, засмеялся-таки в голос.  
— Что ты ржёшь? — удивлённо поднял брови офицер.  
— Ничего... Простите, мой фюрер, — чуть истерично улыбнулся шатен.  
— Ты серьёзно? — развёл руки мужчина.  
— Извини, — не переставал хихикать Кёраку, — просто глядя на то, как ты болтаешь на этой тарабанщине, непроизвольно хочется вскинуть руку к солнышку.  
— Может быть, но это быстрее, чем ждать тучу бумаг из посольства и через двадцать контор всё это протаскивать.  
— И то верно, — кивнул коллега и, отсмеявшись наконец, спросил, — Ты где так болтать-то научился?   
— Так я шесть лет в Австрии прожил, — непринуждённо пожал плечами седой и вернулся к блокноту, — Так, бумаги, которые им нужны, они пришлют…   
— А отчего такая спонтанная смена места жительства? — не унимался коллега.  
— Ты всегда то обет молчания даёшь, то заткнуться не можешь?  
— Ну вообще да, типа того, — почесал подбородок шатен, — Так чего переехал? И на кой вернулся?  
— Воздух там… легче, — ответил Укитаке, задумчиво крутя в пальцах чашечку из-под кофе, — Да и вообще красиво, спокойно там.  
— Снова подходим к вопросу о возвращении, раз тебе там нормально жилось.  
— Это личное, — коротко ответил мужчина и по светлому лицу пробежала тень. Кёраку кивнул и сделал глоток из бутылки. Вряд ли это какая-то радостная причина, так что портить ею приподнявшееся настроение не хотелось. Вскоре его всё равно испоганит визит в полицейское управление неподалёку.   
  
— Чем могу? — спросил светловолосый следователь в бежевой рубашке, подняв глаза от бумаг.  
— Детектив Хирако? Вы занимались делом по телу в реке? — поинтересовался Укитаке, протягивая удостоверение. Хирако дёрнул уголком губ и непринуждённо откинулся на спинку стула.  
— Я. Да вы присаживайтесь. Чего в дверях-то стоять? Хотя, если вы дело читали, не совсем понимаю причину визита.  
— Да у нас тут очень похожее тело давеча обнаружилось, — прищурился Кёраку.  
— А что, старый труп?  
— Вот в том-то и дело, что свеженький.  
— О, ну тут я вам не помощник, господа. Уже сидит наш красавец Джаггерджак. И сидеть будет долго, — полуулыбнулся мужчина и коснулся краешка кофейного галстука с искрой.  
— Один сидит?  
— Ну почему? Уверен, у такого сладкого парниши уйма «друзей» в камере, — усмехнулся Шинджи.  
— А это точно он был? — прямо спросил Шунсуй.  
— А правду про вас, детектив, говорят… — хмыкнул Хирако, вновь проведя ладонью по узкой полоске ткани, — Он. Обдолбался до зелёный соплей, укокошил парня, испугался, скинул тушку в болотце в надежде, что никто его там не найдёт, но вот ошибся.  
— А то, что труп препарированный как лягушка, он как объяснил?  
— Так он под кайфом был. Чего только наркоши под этим не творят, вы ж должны быть в курсе, ребята. Мы его когда повязали, столько мета нашли — хоть притон открывай.  
— И что, сам во всём признался?  
— Ну он пытался какие-то отмазки придумать, но все улики говорили против него. Тогда пробовал под невменяемого закосить, но не особо убедительно. Отморозок — да, псих — хренушки. Его адвокатишка пытался доказать, что, мол, он в неадеквате был, но безуспешно. Так что теперь будет унитазы чистить до полного осознания вины.  
  
— Что думаешь? — спросил Укитаке, нерешительно заходя в лифт и напряжённо глядя на окошко, где горели зеленоватые номера этажей, сменяющиеся мучительно долго.  
— Пиздит и не краснеет, — пожал плечами Кёраку, — Ещё бы немного и начал свой галстук жрать.   
— Солидарен, — кивнул мужчина, прикрыв глаза и нервозно постукивая кончиками пальцев, — Было бы неплохо с… как там его… — Джуширо спешно покинул лифт, едва открылись двери, и заглянул в папку, — Джаггерджаком пообщаться. Думаю, с ним договориться у нас шанс хоть какой-то есть.   
  
— Нахуй — это прямо и чуть-чуть направо, — огрызнулся синеволосый парень, скрестив руки на груди и нагло откинувшись на спинку стула в комнате для допросов.  
— Ну зачем так грубо? — покачал головой Кёраку, — Тебя же сюда посадили за то, что ты зарезал и вскрыл какого-то бедолагу. Сам. Выпотрошил прямо как профессиональный хирург, любо-дорого посмотреть. А значит, должен быть человеком интеллигентным.  
Гриммджо рассмеялся, оскалив ряд неровных зубов.  
— Вот-вот. И я о том же. В то, что ты мог его убить я поверить ещё могу. Но вот что-то не тянешь ты на хорошего мясника.  
— А я талантливый, — приторно улыбнулся Джаггерджак.   
— И куда же ты дел добытое?   
— Зажарил и сожрал. С грибным соусом отлично зашло. Особенно печёнка вкусная получилась.  
— Так ты страшный человек?  
— Ещё бы!   
— Да кому ты гонишь! — раздражённо бросил Кёраку, толкнув парня в лоб ладонью, — Выучил легенду и думаешь, я поведусь на эту хрень? Что, серьёзно? Ты себя вообще в зеркало видел, шпана? Ты ж ничего, кроме как мелочь у всяких школьников отбирать, не можешь. Да и в деле у тебя сплошной хлам. Угоны, мелкие кражи, что ещё… ах да, вандализм. А тут на тебе. Убийство. Это чем же ты упоролся таким, чтобы с краж микроволновок на убийства перейти?  
— Метом, чем ещё. Убился вообще в мясо. Хрен знает... дня четыре, наверно, догонялся, а потом просыпаюсь, а у меня такой шедевр в гараже. Хер его знает, сколько он там кис, — с деланным безразличием пожал плечами парень и облизнул уголок губ.  
— И ты его утопил?  
— Ну. В мешок упаковал, потом скинул в болотце и приветик. Не сушить же мне его.  
— А где ж ты его взял, ещё живого?  
— Да в душе не ебу. Говорю же: упоротый был в хлам.  
— Складно, ничего не скажешь, — цыкнул шатен, отвернувшись к двери, тихо обратился к коллеге, — Поговори, пока я ему каблуком по лицу не прошёлся.  
Укитаке понимающе кивнул и открыл папку.   
— В твоём деле указано, что тебе дали пятнадцать лет. Это большой срок, знаешь ли... — задумчиво произнёс седой.  
— Спасибо, капитан Очевидность. А то я без тебя не знал, — дёрнул бровью парень и посмотрел на следователя с долей пренебрежения.  
— Когда ты выйдешь, тебе будет тридцать девять… Так хочется полжизни тут оставить?   
Джаггерджак оскалился, сжал кулаки, но промолчал и отвернулся.  
— В месте про утопление у тебя всё гладко рассказано, а до того… как-то не клеится. Ушлый парень, вроде тебя, мог бы придумать кучу оправданий, а хороший адвокат докинул ещё прорву улик к твоей непричастности. Шёл бы по этому делу максимум как соучастник, а, при хорошем раскладе, мог бы вообще пойти как свидетель и тюрьмы избежать. А у тебя тут чуть ли ни чистосердечное признание.   
— Идите нахер оба. Срать я хотел на ваши домыслы, — прошипел Гриммджо, глядя в пол.  
Мужчина подошёл ближе и заглянул в жёсткое лицо.  
— Ты ведь не убийца. Помоги нам. Что на самом деле произошло?   
Парень поднял лазурные глаза и неопределённо посмотрел на мужчин, надломленно улыбнувшись, а потом рассмеялся в голос.  
— Нашлись, бля, защитнички справедливости. Я уже сказал — идите в жопу! И это в протокол внесите тоже, — парень показал средние пальцы на обеих руках и, гордо вскинув подбородок, оскалился.  
  
***   
  
— …слушай, может, тебе не стоит этим заниматься? — спросил Кёраку, глядя на чёрную макушку, торчащую из-за бумажных завалов.  
— Издеваешься? Знаешь, кто у него адвокат? — подняла лицо Лиза и поправила очки, — Да он следователя с потрохами сожрёт. Нет уж, хватит этому ублюдку на свободе загорать.   
— Я просто опасаюсь, как бы он и тебя не сожрал, — на редкость серьёзно отметил мужчина, протягивая прокурору кофе.  
— Не переживай, я в этом уж явно получше вашего брата, — произнесла женщина и кивнула, принимая чашку.  
— Я не о том. Ты говорила, что одного свидетеля уже не досчитались по «неизвестным обстоятельствам». Это не игрушки. Давай я займусь делами в поле, а ты бумаги подготовишь?  
— Я в этом почти двадцать лет. Давай лучше ты не будешь учить меня делать мою работу, — отрезала она, дёрнув бровью.  
— Лиза, — он резко перегнулся через стол и серые глаза впились в женское лицо так пристально, что Ядомару чуть стушевалась, — Выруби феминистку с ПМС. Если дело пахнет жареным — дай мне заняться поисками улик. Какие у тебя с этим проблемы? Не хочешь принимать помощь от следака — прими от мужчины, который тебя любит!  
Лиза пару раз моргнула, робко коснулась кончиками пальцев губ и нежно улыбнулась, опустив глаза.  
— Это самое странное признание, которое я слышала, — мягко произнесла она. Кёраку, поняв, что только что ляпнул, потупил взгляд, когда почувствовал на щеке нежные губы, — Я тебя тоже люблю, Шун. И не волнуйся, со мной всё будет в порядке.  
  
Кёраку резко отрыл глаза, переводя дыхание и повернулся к окну, стекло которого уже залепила густая ночная мгла. Мужчина посмотрел на часы и ругнулся. Полночь. Значит у парня они были… Чёрт, вот они два идиота… Успеть бы… Детектив набросил куртку и рванул в гараж, откуда вылетел стрелой, оставляя за собой кровавую полосу габаритных огней. Чёрт, и почему он сразу об этом не подумал… Понятно было, что его упекли за какие-то косяки, но явно не за убийство с расчленёнкой. Только вот всю вину как-то по умолчанию списали на Хирако, раз этот парень ещё жив. Вот только упустили из виду, что дело-то было достаточно громкое и просто так его в камере пришить было бы непросто. А сейчас, когда шумиха спала, и к нему припёрлись два следака… Если он хоть что-то знает… Проклятие! Мотор исступлённо заревел, мча всадника к зданию тюрьмы.  
— Джаггерджак. Какой блок? — рыкнул Кёраку, влетев в коридор и держа удостоверение на вытянутой руке. Охранник вскочил, пытаясь преградить дорогу, но, встретившись глазами со следователем, отступил.   
— 3С, — пролепетал он, заглянув в базу.  
Тяжёлые быстрые шаги рикошетили по стенам и высоким потолкам, озвучивая бег детектива к нужной камере. Чем ближе он был к указанному месту, тем отчётливее слышался гвалт голосов и ругань. Сердце ударило где-то под кадыком и шатен рванул вперёд, что было сил.   
Охрана пыталась разнять потасовку человек из двадцати, вспыхнувшую в одной из камер, стрекоча шокерами и охотно работая дубинками. Дребезжали двухъярусные кровати, когда в них впечатывались лица особо непокорных, уши разрывал мат на нескольких языках, а в помещении, точно в котле, бурлила человеческая каша.  
— Открывай! — обратился Кёраку к охраннику, приставленному к двери, но тот отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Не могу.  
— Открой чёртову дверь!   
— Как только инцидент будет исчерпан.  
Детектив зло дёрнул решётку, высматривая парня. Стальные глаза пытливо всматривались в это столпотворение, когда взгляд зацепился за яркое пятно на сером полу.  
— Мне нужно забрать того парня! Немедленно!   
— Я не могу открыть, — вновь произнёс охранник.  
Кёраку зло плюнул, выдернул из-за пояса охранника ключ-карту и влетел в камеру. За пару шагов преодолел расстояние до синей макушки, походу от души заехав по парочке носов особо прытких заключённых, почти за шиворот выволок Гриммджо из центра потасовки, заметив кровавый след на сером полу, и схватив того на руки, выбежал из камеры в сопровождении ещё пары человек, после чего дверь вновь с грохотом закрылась.  
— Что вы…  
— Скорую! Живо! — рявкнул он охраннику и обернулся к пострадавшему.  
— Суки… — Гриммджо зажимал вспоротый бок и глотал ртом воздух.  
— Эй, тихо-тихо, всё будет нормально. Держись, — Кёраку приложил к порезу платок и подложил куртку под голову раненого.  
— Иди ты в хуй… всё из-за вас, уёбков… бля… он меня убил… — хрипел парень, захлёбываясь собственной кровью. Кёраку, зажал рану, пытаясь хоть как-то остановить кровотечение, но чёрно-красная лужа расползалась по плиточному полу, впитываясь в серую майку заключённого и чёрные джинсы детектива.  
— Успокойся! Всё будет нормально! — рыкнул он, понимая, что парень прав. Всё из-за них. Бля, они ещё в большей жопе, чем казалось…  
— Я ведь ничего вам не сказал… ну что за… — рыкнул тихо, точно раненый кот, Джаггерджак.  
— Эй! Не смей отрубаться! Гриммджо! — Шунсуй отвесил заключённому оплеуху, — На меня смотри! Имя! Хоть кого-то назови! — тараторил он, крепко держа парня за ворот майки. Тот лишь вновь показал ему средний палец и опустил веки, — Ну не будь ты таким мудаком! Терять-то уже нечего!  
Сделав несколько тяжёлых, хрипящих вдохов, молодой человек хмыкнул.  
— Ннойтора… — прошептал парень и испуганно откашлял сгусток крови, — Джилга... — он стиснул зубы и мелко задрожал, — вот блядство… — только и произнёс Гриммджо, прежде чем обмякнуть.  
  
— Детектив, вы что себе позволяете? — крикнул начальник тюрьмы, сверля мужчину яростным взглядом.  
— Ну, я вообще жизнь вашему заключённому спас. Человеку, за которого вы, между прочим, в ответе.   
— Вы вообще понимаете…  
— Я понимаю, что у вас под носом было покушение на убийство свидетеля, который важен для хода следствия, — нарочито спокойно ответил детектив.  
— Два заключённых покинули камеру из-за вашей выходки!  
— Ну ведь ваша доблестная охрана их поймала, верно? Давайте вы немного уймёте свой праведный гнев, а я, так и быть, не стану вдаваться в то, как такая неприятность случилась? Тем более, что всё обошлось, — Кёраку вежливо улыбнулся, наигранно рассматривая кровавые разводы на рубашке. Начальник прошипел себе что-то под нос и кивнул, — Ну вот и славненько.  
  
— А… алло? — прозвучал в трубке заспанный голос Укитаке.  
— Парень уехал в больничку. Охрану я ему приставил. Поеду искать Ннойтору. Завтра опоздаю.  
— Что? Кёраку… алло? — но в ответ уже слышались лишь короткие гудки.


End file.
